


Fulfillment

by KyeAbove



Series: Collide [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Nothing went wrong and everything is fine.Joey and Henry have coffee and share kind words.





	Fulfillment

It had been decades. Decades of cartoons and changes. They'd been through so much with the studio. Even when the Bendy cartoons started to fail, they bounced back with Alice Angel. Even though they weren't making any new shorts, their popularity remained with the public. The shorts played on television and still before movies.

Joey considered his life fulfilled. His goal had always been to create cartoons so popular that he would always be remembered. Even when he turned the keys to the studio over to its new owner, he felt fulfilled.

He had retired now, to a place few could find without directions. But he hadn't retired alone.

Returning from feeding the chickens, Henry stepped into the house. Older now, but still the man Joey fell in love with. They were together, happy, and without judgement.

Henry smiled when he saw Joey, sitting at the table with a fresh cup of coffee. A steaming cup was where Henry usually sat.

“Morning chores are finished.” Henry said as he sat down. “Anything planned for today, Joey?”

Joey shook his head, smiling.

“No. I was thinking we could enjoy each others company more than anything.”

Henry took a sip of his coffee, smiling into the cup.

“I would enjoy that very much.”


End file.
